Just Another Day
"Just Another Day" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season, and the series finale of Eureka. Synopsis Wormholes start popping up all over town, threatening to rip Eureka apart unless Carter can stop them for good. Even if that is prevented, the DoD is still shutting everything down. Plot The Department of Defense (DOD) is shutting down Eureka due to the events of "Double Take". Hoping to have another six weeks to pack, Fargo looks to the future. However, DOD movers arrive to announce that the relocation starts that day. In an attempt to halt the relocation, Fargo uses a device that holds him to the floor in a protest. Zane is transmitting data to Washington DC when Henry asks him to transfer all data known that will allow him to make contact with Beverly. As trucks begin to leave Eureka, the morale of the town is at an all-time low. Jack is driving to Eureka with Zoe when all of the sudden, they travel through a wormhole in to the Global Dynamics rotunda. Because the wormhole was at the entrance to Eureka, they assume that a disgruntled employee may be the source. They suspect Dr. Parrish, so Jack and Allison go to his lab to investigate. He is packed and ready to leave with an eager sense of optimism on life outside of Global Dynamics. Before he leaves however, he will go for relaxation at the GD Spa. Later, in Cafe Diem, Holly is talking to Vincent. Suddenly, Dr. Parrish appears through a wormhole wearing only a robe. As they realize that wormholes are popping up around town, an examination of Dr. Parrish reveals that the wormholes are intersecting, dividing anything that passes through them to different parts of town. Because the wormholes are destabilizing, it has the potential to destroy Eureka. Trying to figure out what caused this, it turns out that the device Zane used to transmit data to DC was the culprit. Apparently, the device needed a stabilizer to keep the data stream from collapsing, if not the side effect would produce the wormholes. Trying to fix the problem with the device, it caused the wormholes to become more unstable. Henry is meeting with Beverly at the Depot. He begs her to do the right thing and to provide evidence in Grace's innocence. Fargo is trying desperately to save Eureka. He makes phone call after phone call to delay the process. He calls in a favor from someone in which the future of Eureka depends on it. After managing to align all the wormholes in a line, they needed a way to collapse them from the inside. Jack quickly remembers that Fargo has a strength field generator (the device he is using to increase his density while protesting) They modify it to close the wormholes. However, there is a catch. It has to be worn by someone. That someone, is Jack. Fargo is packing his office when Holly invites him to travel the world with her as she does a secret assignment for DARPA. Fargo then gets a phone call... Eureka has been sold. Allison expresses deep concerns for Jack's safety as they stand in front of the wormhole. Jack admits that Eureka is his home and that it is his job to protect it. He kisses Allison and jumps in to the wormhole. As he is going down the wormhole, his entire life in Eureka flashes in front of his eyes. At the end of the wormhole, he lands in Town and is picked up by Henry. The wormholes are gone. It is then revealed that due to an anonymous tip, Grace is found innocent and is returned to Henry and Eureka. As they celebrate at Cafe Diem, Dr. Grant, now called Dr. Rockwell, reveals that he bought Eureka. Before he hands over the "keys", he has but one condition. Because the current Director is stepping down, he needs a successor. Henry is asked to take the lead of Global Dynamics and he accepts. Jo proposes to Zane in a similar fashion found in Season 3. Zane accepts and the two kiss. Life is good in Eureka now. Allison is pregnant with Jack's child, Henry is the new Director of Global Dynamics, Jo and Zane are engaged, and Zoe is graduating from Harvard. As they leave Eureka, Jack and Zoe reflect on all the things that have happened to them. Suddenly they see a car ahead with its "high beams" on. When Jack and Zoe see who is in the car they are shocked to discover that it is them from the pilot episode, bringing the series full circle. Memorable Quotes Zoe: We just saw US! Jack: We'll deal with it tomorrow. Season 1 & 4 paradox/Series Finale In the Season 1 Finale "Once in a Lifetime" it is noted that all of the big paradox moments like Henry becoming Head of Global Dynamics and what happened in Season 4.0 with the time travel event came true. Here is a short list of what is seen: *Henry Deacon becoming Head of GD (Season 1). *Allison Blake having the "child" (Season 1). *Jo Lupo finally marrying Zane (Season 4). *The "Mirage effect" where the fans saw the two Jacks and the two Zoes in the Pilot episode; while this isn't a paradox event, it is considered something that a lot of the fans wanted answered, which it was in the Series finale. Callbacks Just Another Day features a large number of callbacks to earlier episodes in the series. These include: *Tiny (the unnecessarily creepy Titan rover) appears in an overhead shot of Global Dynamics. *EMO wanders through a hallway. EMO had previously appeared in the episodes "Momstrosity " and "Omega Girls ." *Henry meets Beverly at The Depot - the same restaurant where Grant and Beverly had their clandestine meetings in the final episodes of Season 4. *Taggart chases Lowjack through the halls of GD. It's been six years since we first saw Taggart stalking Lowjack and the dog still seems to have the upper hand. *Jack refers to Taggart as a "dog catcher" - leading Taggart to correct him with, "biological containment specialist". The two have exactly the same exchange in the pilot. *Jo's proposal to Zane is a direct copy of Zane's proposal to her in "Founder's Day". *When the core group is gathered in Cafe Diem towards the end of the episode, they are presented with a bottle of wine. It is the same vintage that Beverly sent Grant in one of the final episodes of Season 4. *Kevin is seen carrying a polar bear at the end of the episode. Jenna received the stuffed bear as a present in the holiday episode "Do You See What I See ." Notes *In the closing scene Jack and Zoe pass a car and Jack comments on the driver having his high beams on. As they go by, Zoe sees herself and her father in the car. This is meant to bring the series full circle; in the Pilot episode, Jack and Zoe pass themselves leaving Eureka - however in the Pilot, Jack and Zoe pass a car identical to their own. Whereas, in the series finale, Jack is driving his jeep. Whether or not the difference is caused by the alternate timeline or not ... *In the season 1 finale of Eureka "Once in a Lifetime" it is noted that all paradox events like Henry becoming the head of Global Dynamics came true as well as the Time Travel events in Season 4.0 like Jo not marrying Zane eventually came true in the series finale. *Although Grant Imahara might have not been on the Mythbusters, when this episode aired, he is a robot engineer in this series. *Like many series finales, this is set up to indicate that, after a fashion, the slice of life the audience has seen goes on. ru:Новый день